Patapon 3
Background In the newe st installment of the Patapon series, Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') begins directly where Patapon 2 ended, the Patapons finish building their bridge and have crossed the river to a new land. They find a large mysterious box. When the Patapons open the box, seven evil spirits come out and turn everyone into stone except Hatapon. Two of these spirits are the Akumapons seen in the second game, and the Bonedeths seen in the third game's demo. It is unknown whether these tribes are merely servants of each spirit, or actualy manifestations of it. Five other, completely new tribes will likely be introduced in the third game's story. Also, inside the box is a Silver Hoshipon, which finds Almighty and offers to help restore some of the patapon back to life. The first one Hoshipon restores is Hero and powers him up into Superhero Patapon. Together, they find Hatapon playing PATA PATA PATA in which you then beat PON. After a while Hatapon gives you the PATA drum. Then the demo starts. The Patapon 3 MP demo can be found in the PSN store. Go download it now! Edit: As of right now, it has been confirmed that the Patapon 3 multiplayer demo, has been taken off the PSN store. However, the demo can still be downloaded in Japenesse HERE. Also, if you have downloaded the demo in the past, it can be redownloaded through your history in the PSN store. Images can be found HERE. Experience Points make their debut in this game. Based on speculation, experiance points are based on what enemies are defeated within the quest and in the time it takes the player to beat the quest itself. As the hero gains more levels, it will receive less experience points for beating the same quest. Also, even if your hero fails a mission, it will still receive experience points. Demo Multiplayer There is a multiplayer mode after the player finishes the story mode mission. It is similar to the Patagate in Patapon 2 but has some differences too. First of all, it has Ad-Hoc functionality to link with nearby players. But the biggest change is the infrastructure (online multiplayer) function; it can support 4 (some say it will have 6) people at a time in both Ad-Hoc and online play. It is also related to Patagate because you use Hero Patapons as your battle character. There are two missions you have to complete before you can start Versus mode. The first multiplayer mission is called Field Quest. Where you will first battle the Cyclops and the Bonedeth. The second one is called Multiplayer Dungeon. Where there is two parts of the level and the end you battle the Dragon. Unlike the first quest where you can play it by yourself , the second mission the patapons need to be level 2 or higher. Also there need to be at least 2 people to play. As spoken above, Experience Points also play a role in Patapon 3. A new feature in Patapon 3 is the backwards gameplay, only in the dungeon; when you clear the first area of the quest you go down to a lower level, but the Patapons will be walking the other way. (The opposite way than they do in Patapon 1 and 2 its cool .) WARNING: If you exit the mutiplayer screen and go back your hero will reset. If you beat the multiplayer dungeon's two floors, you unlock the versus mode, where two teams of four fight to the death. You can select any of the classes, and they're all level five by default. After a match is over, players are given experience points like in co-op mode, but the difference is that when you return to the title screen or turn the power off, you still keep your experience points from versus mode. Hints to Plot (Spoilers/Speculation) After defeating the Dragon but before unlocking Versus Mode, there will be a cutscene with your Hero (now Superhero) wondering why he exists. Then, two figures similar to your own Superhero appear, claiming to be "Dark Heroes", though they do not give out their names. These two are probably two of the evil spirits released from the forbidden vessel. One has a long, spear/pike (female, perhaps a Yaripon), the other with twin claws (male, perhaps a Robopon) (there are other sillihoutes of dark heroes in the trailer). Then, your hero gives a confused comment thinking that "Than I must be the Star, and you the Sidekicks". In the second ending (found by beating Dungeon Quest B2 twice or more), a strange force begins controlling the hero and making him talk. Its unknown if this is related to the plot. The "Dark Heroes" are shown in the trailer (see below) when the caption "Evil Enemies" shows up. It seems, along with those evil spirits (such as Bonedeth, the one seen in the demo), they are the main antagonists of Patapon 3 (hopefully some will join your side). It is also unkown what connection these seven evil spirits have with the Underworld and the demons within (examples: Goruru, Dettankarmen, and Baban). However, the 7 evil spirits may have certain connections with the dark heroes (there are seven Dark Heroes and seven Evil Spirits), maybe trying into the Masks the Dark Heroes wear (the mask the original Hero had made him lose him memories/help him gain powers). Also when the "Evil Enemies" caption appears, under the caption there is a sign very similar to the Hero Mode sign, so these new enemies could go into "Evil Mode" and cause extreme damage to your army. Also in the video it shows a new Patapon firing and cannon which is either a new class, or a Megapon with a strange horn. There is also a black Dodonga with a black backdrop and a scar possibly, on its jaw, possibly using poison breath and a ram attack. The video also shows that it could take 5/6 times to get into Hero Mode on the harder difficulties. There is also a new boss that has a needle-like arm and is possibly robotic in nature. It has a silver coloration.I also saw a new patapon unit with a giant sword. In the fourth trailer it shows a few new heroes, gives a closer look at a dark hero, shows new levels, and a tree monster. It also shows a Patapon Hideout. It also shows a "Wolflike" dark hero patapon hence the mask and the claws, and might be one of the dark heroes mentioned earlier. Release Issues The said official release date for Patapon 3 are as follows: USA ('November 29, 2010'), EUR and AUS ('May 11, 201'''1). For Japan, no official release date has been announced. thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Official E3 trailer See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Hero *Superhero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3